DreamPix: Cutter vs Hopper
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: After the food gathered by ants falls into the water surrounding Ant Island, Hopper leads the grasshopper gang to an ant hill in a city. What he doesn't know is that these ants are capable of defending themselves. Crossover between Antz and A Bug's Life.
1. Without Food

Hopper led his gang of grasshoppers as they flew away from Ant Island. They were unsuccessful in getting the amount of food that they were usually supplied by the ants year after year.

"Those stupid ants didn't keep their end of the deal," Hopper said. "They are showing some resistance."

"We're going back home, right?" Axel asked.

"Not yet," Hopper said.

"Where are we going?" Loco asked.

"We're looking for other ants who can get food for us."

"We've already flown a lot," Axel complained.

"Would you rather wait for those ants back there to give us the food at the end of autumn? We need food right now."

"I see your point," Molt said. "We've flown all this way without any breakfast. I'm very hungry. We all deserve a treat. I feel like I could eat a whole rock."

"You better shut up or I'll make you eat one!" Hopper yelled.

"Shutting up," Molt said.

Molt was Hopper's little brother. Like some other little brothers, he annoyed Hopper. The only reason Molt was still alive was that Hopper promised their mother that he wouldn't kill him. If Molt had been born in another family, Hopper would not have allowed him to be in the gang.

"Where are we gonna find another ant hill?" Loco asked.

"We should fly towards a city," Hopper answered. "There will be plenty of food for us."

A pale grasshopper named Thumper made a lot of noises. He was Hopper's "pet". He was kept on a leash that other grasshoppers held.

"Don't worry," Hopper said. "There will also be enough for you."

The grasshoppers continued flying in the direction that Hopper led them.


	2. Therapy

The colony full of red ants was looking better than ever. Certain areas had to be reconstructed due to a flood that happened on the day that General Mandible died. His position was now filled by Cutter, and Weaver had been promoted to his former position as the colonel. Princess Bala was taking charge of the colony, along with Z. Z used to be a worker. After impersonating a soldier and traveling to Insectopia and back with Bala, he became a leader of the colony. One of the things that did not change was that he still had therapy sessions. They were, however, with a better therapist.

"I feel like my life has changed for the better," Z said. "There's just one thing, though.

"What would that be?" Dr. Thorax said.

"I just feel a lot of pressure," Z said. "The whole colony is depending on me now. I don't feel like I'm fit to be a leader. I wasn't even fit to be a soldier."

"And yet you survived," Thorax said. "It's natural to feel a lot of pressure from this."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't know how this feels."

"Oh really? Don't you think that I feel nervous having to give a leader advice about how to gain the confidence to run a colony?"

"There you go with that mind-blowing psychiatric stuff," Z said. "But you're right."

"I know I am," Thorax said.

Z walked around the room and then looked at the colony.

"We really have come a long way, haven't we?" Z said. "The whole place seems brighter than before."

"Thanks to that whole that you made," Thorax said. "And that new swimming pool is making lots of people happy. All the workers love going into it during their breaks."

"I think I'm gonna be alright," Z said. "Thank you, doctor."

"Thank you, Z."


	3. Grasshoppers Meet Ants

After his therapy session, Z went to look for Princess Bala. She was sitting next to her mother, the queen, in the throne room.

"Hi Z," Bala said.

"Hi Bala," Z said a bit nervously.

"How did your session go, dear?" the queen asked.

"Very well, your highness," Z said. "I, uh, think that everything's gonna be just fine."

At that moment, they heard sounds coming from the garbage chute. All of the ants in the room could hear the sound of wings. Grasshoppers emerged from the chute, leaving everyone screaming.

"Boo!" Molt said.

Thumper hissed at everyone in front of him. Hopper got him and everyone else to quiet down.

"Greetings, ants," Hopper said. "We are here because we are in much need of food. We were hoping that you would all be kind enough to collect food for all of us. After you do that, we will be on our way home and out of your antennae. What do you say?"

All of the ants were silent at first. Finally, Bala spoke up.

"Why should we have to collect food for you?"

Hopper walked over to her.

"You must be the princess of this colony. Am I correct?"

Bala nodded.

"Princess, you listen to me. Ants are _meant_ to collect food for grasshoppers. It's the circle of life. The sooner you get that into your head, the sooner we'll all eat and leave."

"I hope you don't mind me butting in," Z said. "Uh, what did you say your name was?"

"Hopper."

"Okay. Well, uh, Hopper, I think that it would be less of a hassle for us if you guys just get food by yourselves. There's a lot of you. You could get your grocery shopping done in no time."

"Are you suggesting that I work?" Hopper asked.

"Well, um, it wouldn't be too much work. I know work, believe me. I worked in the tunnel for a long time, and look at me now. If you get even a bit of work accomplished, you may find a sense of fulfillment."

"When you put it that way," Hopper began, "I think that you should be the one doing all the work for us if you think you're so big."

"Don't listen to him Z," Bala said. "You're better than him."

"Who in the world gave you _that_ idea?" Hopper asked.

"As far as I'm concerned," Bala said, "you guys are just a bunch of lazy bullies."

"We flew from home to Ant Island, and then to here, and you think that we're lazy? I think that you should help him with his work."

"Nobody treats my daughter like that!" the queen said. "We can have you thrown right out of here."

"You and what army?" Hopper asked.

"Mine."

Hopper looked over to the entrance and saw an ant wearing a helmet.

"Hopper," Bala said, "meet General Cutter."


	4. Hopper Meets Cutter

"General?" Hopper said. "Since when do ants have generals?"

"It may also surprise you that ants have colonels," Weaver said.

"You've got popcorn kernels?" Molt asked.

"Shut up!" Hopper said.

"Shutting up."

Hopper looked around.

"Where are Axel and Loco?" he asked.

Molt shrugged. He didn't speak because it would have upset Hopper.

"Go outside and look for them," Hopper said.

Molt flew out of the garbage chute. Hopper turned back to the ants.

"You don't want to mess with me," Hopper said. "You see this scar on my eye? I've seen things."

"As have I," Cutter said. "I am willing to bet all the drinks in the colony that I have more combat experience than you do."

"That's a pretty bold bet, sir," Weaver said.

Hopper faced his grasshopper gang.

"All of you search the colony for any food. Thumper and I will handle these guys."

Hopper's grasshopper gang flew over Cutter and Weaver. They made it outside of the room. Cutter looked at one of his soldiers.

"Get as many soldiers as you can to stop those guys. The rest of you stay here."

"Sir, yes sir," the soldier said before running off to complete his task.

Cutter, Weaver, and four other soldiers were left to face Hopper and Thumper. Thumper was the first to make a move. He charged towards the soldiers and managed to bite one of them in the arm. The soldier dropped his spear. The others tried stabbing Thumper with their spears, but he was too fast. Weaver dropped his own spear.

"Get over hear you ugly monster freak," Weaver said.

Weaver managed to jump on top of Thumper, almost crushing him. Weaver punched Thumper three times. The white grasshopper managed to get Weaver off of him. He picked one of the other soldiers and flew out of the room. Weaver ran out and watched as the soldier was dropped from high above. Hopper flew and landed right in front of Cutter. He threw in a punch. Cutter tried getting him with his spear, but Hopper got a hold of it and tossed it aside. Hopper tried punching Cutter again, but Cutter dodged his fist. He got behind the grasshopper and kicked him in the back. The two unwounded soldiers by the entrance nearly gave Hopper two more scars. Hopper was quick enough to avoid their weapons. Hopper flew up and aimed to crash onto Cutter.

"Cutter, look out!" Z said.

Cutter rolled away before Hopper crashed down onto the ground. He jumped and stood on Hopper's back. He swung his fists at Hopper's head. Hopper flapped his wings and shook the general off of him. He flew close to the throne and grabbed Bala by the left arm.

"Let her go!" the queen said.

Cutter stood up and gazed at Hopper and Bala.

"One more move and the princess gets it," Hopper said.

"Not this again," Bala said.


	5. Two Leaders

"Nobody uses that line but me!" Z said.

"What are you gonna do?" Hopper asked. "Will you give in to my demands?"

Z walked towards Hopper. Each step was faster than the ones preceding it. When he finally got up to the grasshopper, he punched him in the face. Bala was free. The punch, however, hurt for both him and Hopper.

"Youch!" Z said. "Come on, everyone! He can't stop us all!"

All of the ants in the room united. Hopper backed away as they got closer. He flew over all of them and out through the entrance. Cutter started flapping his wings and flew after him. Hopper saw some members of his gang bugging ants in the swimming pool. The ants were not scared of them. They were just annoyed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hopper asked in anger.

"We've been flying a long way. We need a break."

"You're supposed to be getting food!" Hopper reminded them.

"Some of the other guys went to go do that. They're in some bar."

Hopper heard Thumper making sounds in pain. He could see Weaver hitting him. Weaver pushed Thumper into the swimming pool.

"You don't wanna mess with me!" Weaver said. "I'm like a rock!"

"Careful, Weaver," a female ant by the pool said.

"Don't worry, Azteca! We're still on for dinner tonight!"

Weaver jumped into the pool and pushed Thumper's head down into the water. Thumper was struggling. He kicked Weaver in the chest and tried swimming away. Weaver went after him. When he got out of the pool, he ran towards Thumper.

"Ram!"

Weaver crashed himself onto Thumper, leaving the grasshopper in a daze.

"That's animal cruelty!" Hopper said. "Why aren't any of you guys doing anything?"

"We feel at home," one of the grasshoppers said.

"This is our home!" Azteca said. "You all don't belong here! Leave now!"

Azteca's loud voice scared the grasshoppers. They flew up and tried looking for a way out.

"You babies!" Hopper said.

Something flew at Hopper, causing him to fall into the water. When Hopper got out, he saw Cutter.

"You're men are leaving," Cutter said. "My soldiers never abandon their posts. They follow my instructions."

"What do you want? A medal?"

"I have won several. What I want is for you to leave."

"I'm not one of your men," Hopper said. "I don't follow anyone. They follow me."

"Why?" Cutter asked.

"Because they fear me. And if they're on my side, then they don't have to worry about getting killed by me."

"Fear is the problem," Cutter explained. "General Mandible wanted to rule with a wooden fist. He wanted people to fear him and his soldiers. In an ironic turn of events, it was falling on wood that killed him. My soldiers respect me. We stay united so that we don't all fall."

Just then, a handful of soldiers showed up behind General Cutter.

"I don't fall," Hopper said. "I fly. I can outrun a bird."

Hopper flew up in search of grasshoppers that had not fled.

"But you can't outrun me," Cutter said before flying after Hopper.


	6. Bar Fight

Hopper finally found some of the other grasshoppers in the bar. Ants watched them drink strange-smelling beverages.

"Watch me chug this thing down!"

Grasshoppers gathered around that one and encouraged him to chug.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Hopper asked.

"Hey Hopper! What's up?"

"Are you their designated flier?" the bartender asked.

"You guys are supposed to be following my orders!" Hopper said.

"We found lots of drinks here. We are following orders. You've gotta try this stuff. It's way better than water. It's like nothing I've ever tasted before."

"This isn't what I had in mind."

"If you drink this stuff, you won't even have your mind."

"What does that even mean? You're not thinking straight! Stop drinking this stuff!"

"You know what, Hopper?" a drunk grasshopper said. "We all love you. But you can be really bossy. You just need to wake up and smell the pollen. You need to relax, dude. You're always being a mean guy bossing us around. You tell us to do things without even asking what we want. I'm sure that you were a nice guy once. Why can't you be nice? It's like, somewhere along the way, you got a twig stuck up your-"

Hopper punched the drunk grasshopper in the face before he could finish his sentence.

"Are you done?" Hopper asked.

"Man. It wasn't bad enough that I was gonna have a migraine from that drink?"

"Bar fight!" another grasshopper yelled.

Grasshoppers and ants began fighting each other in the bar. One strong ant tossed a table at a grasshopper. A few grasshoppers grabbed drinks and threw them at some ants. A couple of drinks wet a couple of ants. The rest of the drinks that were thrown made a puddle on the floor that ants slipped on.

"That's right!" Hopper said. "Fight, grasshoppers!"

"Please!" the bartender said. "No fighting in the bar! I almost went broke paying for damages from the last one!"

"If you ants give us all the food we want, then we'll stop," Hopper said.

"How am I gonna get everyone to do that? I'm a bartender! I'm not even close to being on the top of the ant hill."

"If anything, all of you ants are on the bottom of the insect pyramid. Actually, scratch that. You are below the bottom. You are all underground because you are supposed to be afraid of bugs like me. So be afraid! Are you afraid?"

"You are kinda freaking me out. I've seen worse, though."

A huge ant got behind Hopper and wrapped his arms around his head.

"Back off!" Hopper said. "Get away from me!"

"Not until you buy me a drink that you grasshoppers made me spill!"

"I don't even have money!"

"So you grasshoppers are bums that mooch off of other bugs?" the bartender asked.

"Shut up! We're not bums! We're too good to pay for food! We get them for free!"

"Speaking of free, why don't you let us ants be free?"

Hopper looked to his right and saw Colonel Weaver.

"How dare you? You hurt Thumper!"

"That thing was going nuts. I don't know how you control it."

Thumper came up from behind Weaver and scratched him in the torso. Thumper went up to the counter and drank all of the drinks he could find.

"Uh-oh," Weaver said.


	7. Thumper vs Weaver

Thumper made multiple unusual facial expressions in a short amount of time. He began to jump around.

"I think that that guy may have had a little too much to drink," the bartender said. "This isn't the usual reaction that other people usually get."

"That guy's not a person," Weaver explained. "He is a monster."

Thumper ran around the bar. His fists hit the chin of every ant and grasshopper that he saw.

"It's me, Thumper!" a grasshopper said.

"Stop hitting the grasshoppers," Hopper ordered. "Focus on the ants."

Thumper did not listen. He continued assaulting every insect in his sight. He was drunk and dangerous. A few soldiers entered the bar and tried to attack Hopper. They missed, and he flew away.

"After that crazy white grasshopper over there!" Weaver ordered.

He and the soldiers got close to Thumper. Thumper pulled a spear from one of the soldiers. He killed most of them. Only Weaver and two others remained. Thumper grabbed another spear from one of the fallen soldiers. He spun around and cut a bunch of ants. One of the cuts was fatal. The ant with a cut in his neck fell to the floor.

"This can't be good for business," the bartender said.

Weaver held on to the spears that Thumper held. He tried pulling them away. Thumper could not spin with the muscular ant's hands on the spears. Thumper let go. Weaver almost fell to the floor. Thumper kicked Weaver in the lower half of his torso. Thumper laughed.

"You won't be laughing when I do this!"

Weaver threw one of the spears towards Thumper. He dodged it and it missed. Weaver used the other spear to stab Thumper in the foot. The grasshopper let out cries of agony.

"People always end up crying in this bar," the bartender said.

"Why are you just watching from behind the counter?" Weaver asked.

"What else can I do?"

"I don't know. Give me a drink."

"Are you gonna pay for it?"

"Now!"

"Alright. Alright. The colonel gets it on the house."

The bartender got a drink and handed it to Weaver. Weaver spilled the liquid all over Thumper's foot. His cries were louder.

"Another one!"

The bartender gave Weaver another drink. Weaver splashed it all over Thumper's face, especially the eyes. Thumper used his hands to try to wipe the liquid out of his eyes. Weaver used this opportunity to punch Thumper in the side of the head.

"Nice one," the bartender commented.

"Yeah," Weaver said. "Working out really pays off."

Thumper stepped backward, but not without bumping into another ant who punched him in the head. Thumper became unconscious.

"Can you please get the body out of here?" the bartender asked. "It will smell if it's there for a while. Heck, it already smells."

"We'll take out the trash," Weaver said. "And these honorable men will be buried. Grasshoppers! Look at your friend here! Do you really want to mess with us?"

The bar fight stopped. The grasshoppers looked at Thumper and shook their heads. They began flying away. A few of them were so buzzed that they bumped into the wall as they exited the bar.


	8. On The Outside

After flying out of the bar, Hopper found the way out of the colony. The sun was still out.

"I'm not finished yet," Hopper said to himself.

He stomped his foot into the ground, creating a hole. He saw grasshoppers come out of the ant hill from the entrance as he did this. They were flying in an odd way.

"Where are you going?" Hopper asked. "Come over here and help me squish these ants!"

The grasshoppers were too far away to hear. They were flying above the grass a few human feet away. Hopper made another stomp in the ground, making another hole. A third hole was made, but not by Hopper this time. An ant hand emerged from the ground. The hand grabbed Hopper's ankle. Another hand came out and made the hole bigger until it revealed two ants. Hopper was hanging inside the hole from his ankle. He looked up and saw Z on General Cutter's back.

"Have you had enough?" Z asked.

"Go ahead and drop me," Hopper said.

"We know you can fly," Cutter said. "We just need to know whether or not you are done."

"No," Hopper said. "Screw you ants! When you let go, I will terrorize everybody in this colony until I get some food!"

"He's not giving up," Z said.

"Hang on to him," Cutter said.

Cutter flew out of the hole and stayed close to the ground. Z held Hopper by the ankle as he was dragged across the ground. He flapped his wings so that he could get away. Instead, he crashed into the dirt. He wiped some of the dirt out of his eyes.

"Fear me!" Hopper demanded.

"I've come a long way from working in the tunnels," Z said. "There's no way I'm gonna fear you."

"You can leave and live," Cutter said. "Either that, or you stay and die. What's your choice?"

"You are giving me a choice? I should be giving you a choice!"

"You don't call the shots here," Z said.

"You're not even as much of an evil leader as General Mandible was," Cutter said. "Where have all of your friends gone?"

Hopper stood there for a couple of seconds.

"I don't know."

"At least your gang was smart enough to leave," Cutter said. "Can you do the same?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Hopper asked. "Do I look stupid to you?"

Cutter stared into Hopper's eyes.

"Yes."


	9. Ending The Fight

Hopper flew right into Cutter. He grabbed Z and flew up in the air with him.

"I will drop him!" Hopper said.

"Don't do this Hopper," Cutter said. "You have already lost. Fighting is pointless."

"I can still destroy lives!" Hopper said.

"Cutter, help!" Z said.

Hopper dropped Z. Cutter flew as fast as he could and put Z on the ground. Cutter flew towards Hopper.

"That's right!" Hopper said. "Come and get me!"

Z watched the fight taking place above him. Hopper tried punching Cutter in the chin. He barely missed. Cutter punched Hopper in the torso. Hopper kicked Cutter in the shoulder. Cutter flew around Cutter so that he could tug on his wings.

"Ow!" Hopper screamed.

Hopper slapped Cutter's hands away. He flew to the ground and tried grabbing Z again. Cutter managed to fly in front of him. He pushed the grasshopper away. Cutter flew around and tried grabbing Z another time. This time, he wasn't stopped by Cutter. He was stopped by Z himself. Z punched Hopper in the chest.

"Get away from this place!" Z demanded.

"Not without a fight," Hopper said.

"I'll end this fight," Cutter said.

Cutter flew right into Hopper, making him fall to the ground. He grabbed Hopper by the arm and took off with him. Hopper punched Cutter in the leg with his free arm. Cutter kept flying until he saw what he found what he was looking for: water.

"No food for you," Cutter said. "But here's a drink."

He tossed Hopper into the water. Hopper crawled out and fell onto the shore. He did not try to get up.

"Don't you ever mess with the ants," Cutter said.


	10. Back To The Colony

Weaver carried Thumper's seemingly lifeless body to the throne room. Azteca followed him

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said.

"What's going on?" the queen asked.

"The grasshoppers are gone," Weaver said. "This one went down during a bar fight."

"What was it doing in the bar?" the queen asked.

"Same thing that everything else was doing. He got wasted. Speaking of which, can I use the waste disposal hole?"

"To dump the body out?" Princess Bala asked.

"Yes," Weaver said.

"Go ahead."

Weaver threw the grasshopper into the hole. He would be out of the colony in a matter of seconds. A minute later, Cutter and Z appeared.

"Z!" Bala said. "You're back."

"I told you I'd come back to you," Z said.

"What's the news, General Cutter?" the queen asked.

"The grasshopper leader, Hopper, is gone. I'm pretty sure that he will never come back here. What happened to his pet, Colonel Weaver?"

"He was knocked out. We've already gotten rid of the body."

"Are you certain that he was dead?" Cutter asked.

"I think so," Weaver said. "If not, he won't ever want to come back. He follows Hopper."

"True," Cutter said.

"You've done a great job cleansing the colony of these grasshoppers," Bala said. "I believe that a royal celebration dinner should commence tonight."

"You wanna eat with them?" Weaver asked Azteca.

"Sure," Azteca said.

"We'll all be sleeping soundly tonight," Z said.

"Yeah," Cutter said. "The same can't be said for Hopper. He will fear ants for the rest of his life."


	11. Insectopia

At sunset, Thumper regained consciousness. He was lying in a pile of green stuff. There was a foul odor about. He did not want to go back to the ant hill. He wanted to look for the rest of the grasshoppers. He flew over the grass and saw Hopper lying by the water. He landed next to him.

"Take a bath in there," Hopper said. "You stink."

Thumper washed himself in the water. When he was done, he pulled Hopper up.

"Good boy," Hopper said. "Let's find the others."

They flew around until they found the other grasshoppers in a place full of food and insects.

"What is this place?"

"Welcome to Insectopia," a mosquito said.

Hopper looked around and saw the other grasshoppers sitting around and eating.

"Hey, bro," Molt said.

"We found some food, dude," Loco said.

"This is way better than what the ants give us," Axel said.

"What happened with the ants?" Molt asked. "What did you do to them?"

"All of the grasshoppers left," Hopper said.

"I was too buzzed to remember what happened," a grasshopper said.

"After you guys left, I got the ants to give food to just me and Thumper," Hopper lied. "We're still hungry, though."

"Stick around," a ladybug said. "There's plenty of food to go around."

"Just beware of the crap," a beetle said. "I don't know if you will like it or not."

"I'll just look around for something," Hopper said. "When I'm done eating, we're going home."

"Come on," the ladybug said. "Stay tonight and sit around the fire with us."

"Can we, Hopper?" Molt asked.

"I am tired," Hopper said. "I guess we could rest here."

The grasshoppers cheered. They enjoyed sitting around the fire that night.


	12. Waiting For The Last Leaf

As soon as the sun rose the next morning, Hopper woke up all of the other grasshoppers.

"Wake up, everyone!" Hopper said. "This is not a drill. We're going home."

"When do we ever have drills?" Molt asked.

"Shut up," Hopper said.

"Shutting up," Molt said.

The grasshoppers took off and left Insectopia.

"You think Hopper will let us come here again sometime?" Axel asked.

"I wouldn't get my hopes high," Loco said.

Ants were crawling all over Hopper's mind. The ones that he had met yesterday were fighters.

_They are strong when they stand together._

To think that one ant could make a huge difference.

_If one stands up, then so do the others._

Hopper had to be careful when he dealt with the ants of Ant Island.

_For all I know, they could be planning a way to take us down._

He believed that that was unlikely, though. After all, Ant Island did not have warriors.

_Still, that one ant that stood up to me when I had that little girl..._

He would have to wait until the last leaf fell. Only then would he see how strong the ants of Ant Island were._  
_


End file.
